lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Комната 23
| КтоПостроил =Проект ДХАРМА | Контролируется =Другие |Статус = не используется}} Комната 23 - закрытая комната в здании, входящем в состав станции "Гидра", где Карл и Уолт содержались Другими и где Карлу показывали видео, "промывающее мозги". Здание носит логотип Гидры. Тем не менее, оно, похоже, отделено от остальной станции. Комната 23 находится в конце коридора. Комната напротив ведет наружу. За ней находится лестница, так как за зданием поверхность ниже, чем спереди. Пленники Уолт Уолт говорил Майклу о том, что Другие заставляли его "делать тесты", после чего Беа Клю волнуется и угрожает отправить Уолта в "Комнату" опять. Уолт застывает только от одного упоминания об этом. Позже Бен реагирует на пищащую тревогу в комнате 23. Джульет уже там, а несколько Других убегают. Человек, предполагаемо Уолт, внутри и делает такое, что пугает их всех. Джульет отказывает идти в комнату и говорит, что ни Биа Клу, ни Том и никто другой не хочет войти в комнату. Джулиет говорит, что Майкл ищет Уолта и они могут его вернуть. Бен говорит нет. Джулиет говорит Бену, что ситуации под его ответственностью, так как именно он хотел привезти Уолта сюда. Бен поправляет ее, говоря, что Джейкоб хотел привезти Уолта сюда. Джулиет пытает убедить Бена, что Уолт опасен, но Бен отвечает, что Уолт только ребенок. Джулиет ведет его наружу, где показывает ему кучку мертвых птиц на земле, под окном. Затем Бен поворачивается к Джулиет с очень озабоченым лицом. Карл Внутри комнаты 23, Карлу промывали мозги, заставляя его смотреть видео, привязанным ко стулу, в то время как играла чрезвычайно громкая барабанная музыка. Он был найден с внутривенной трубкой, торчащей из его руки и в специальных очках. Видео содержало многочисленные короткометражные ролик и текст, а также короткие показы Джеральда ДеГрута И Алвара Хансо. В тоже время здание, в котором находится "Комната 23", охранялось Алдо. . На DVD-диске 3 сезона продюсеры спросили о назначении "Комнаты 23". "Дэймон Линделоф: проект ДХАРМА проводил все эти эксперименты на животных, так что же комната в которой находился Карл была для людей, или же каким животным показывали эти фильмы." Что же там на самом деле происходило? Видео Описание видео Карла Восьмиугольная матрица 10 на 10 с чередующимися квадратиками изображений, с 3 отсутствующими квадратами по углам ---- "Plant a good seed and you will joyfully gather fruit (Посадите хорошее семя и вы будете с удовольствием собирать плоды)" на фоне * желтого цветка * розового цветка * оранжевого цветка ---- Изменяющее изображение лилово-синего пледа ---- "EVERYTHING CHANGES (ВСЕ МЕНЯЕТСЯ)" на фоне: * восьми различный античных монет * серебрянной монете 1921 года * Катушка с фотопленкой (англ.) на поцарапанной поверхности 4 CD дисков * печки-буржуйки * толстая труба с вентилем * циркуль * три клавиатуры от электронных пианино ---- 10x10 восьмиугольная матрица из изображениями с двумя центральными горизонтальными и вертикальными строками, комбинирующими две клеточки и комбинирующие четыре цетральные клеточки. Изображение меняет симметрично и содержит: * Яркий белый свет, светящий в темную пещеру * Силуэт парусника на фоне садящегося солнца * Последовательно взрывающиеся фейрверки * УЗИ ---- Видеоряд из кукольных лиц крупным планом: * левая сторона повернута на 90° по часовой стрелки * правая строна повернута на 90° по часовой стрелки (три изображения) * лицо по центру повернуто на 75° по часовой стрелки ---- Статуя Будды ---- Высоконтрастная картинка крупным планом: лицо с фокусировкой на глазах и носе ---- Изменяющее изображение лилово-синего пледа ---- Видео ролик Луны, меняящуюся с полумесяца на полную ---- "We are the causes of our own suffering (Мы —причины наших собственных мучений) на фоне * видеоряда из 6 различных изображений черно-белых насекомых * видеоряда из 5 различных изображений оранжевых рыбок ---- 3/4 от полной Луны ---- Птичье гнездо ---- Ожерелье с орнаментом пожожим на глаз (из турецкой мифологии; смотри Назар (англ.)) ---- Спидометр из Honda Accord 1992 или 1993 года со стрелкой на нуле. ---- Шестеренки, скорее всего от часов, крупным планом ---- Макароны; возможно со шпинатом ---- "God loves you as He loved Jacob (Бог любит Вас, как Он любил Иакова)" на фоне лестницы, покрытой жёлтыми коврами --- Изменяющее изображение лилово-синего пледа ---- Изменяющаяся белая загогулина (возможно нить лампочки) на фоне: * Внутренность завода или схожего строения с большим количеством труб (видеоряд и из трех изображений) * Каменная стена крупным планом * Африканская деревянная маска крупным планом * Алвар Хансо в окне ---- "THINK ABOUT (ПОДУМАЙТЕ О)" а затем "ВАШЕЙ ЖИЗНИ" жирными белыми буквами на фоне черного фона превращающегося в восьмиугольную матрицу из симметричных квадратных изображений, включая: * пчелу * маска или лицо статуи * чёрный объект с круглым дном и тремя зубцами на вершине ---- Частично обрезанный текст: "----ER" и "---Y" и "---THE" на фоне: * Джеральда ДеГрута * другая фраза похоже является "ANOTHER WAY (Другой путь)". ---- Изображение с заметками Связь с The Lost Experience * Очень похожий фильм ДХАРМЫ, названый Психологический видеотест был замечен в The Lost Experience. Он включал 115 на первый взгляд случайных (и иногда отвлекающих) изображений, быстро показаных, без текста и звука. Аудио в обратном порядке * Женский голос повторяющий "Only fools are enslaved by time and space (Только дураки порабощены временем и пространством)" слышен множество раз в видеофильм, пущенном в обратном порядке. Этот спрятанный ключ является ссылкой на схожие слова найденные в так называемом 'разговоре ДХАРМЫ' озаглавленный Перспективы буддизма в пространстве и времени: http://www.dharmaweb.org/index.php/Buddhist_Perspective_on_Time_and_Space "Мудрый знает как идеально использовать время и пространство; они ведут к свободной и гармоничной жизни. Дураки порабощены временем и пространством; они заняты, бегая туда-сюда весь день. Мудрость или глупость, разница очевидна." * Голоса в начале пущенного наоборот видео кажутся как будто на неизвестном языке, но на самом деле это разговор Алекс и Сойера в конце, пущенный наоборот. Следующий звук похож на одышку, но на самом деле это Кейт по вторящая имя Сойера, чтобы привлечь его внимание, перед тем как они вытащили его из комнаты. * Несколько раз резкий звук звучит как фейерверк, в видео наоборот. link=|425x425px Полное Видео Оффициальное полное полноэкранное видео на DVD-диске в качестве Пасхального яйца. Gar6JyV6800 Общая информация Основное * Музыка слышимая в Комнате 23 была сочинена композитором, Майкл Джаккино. http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?t=68789 * В Season 3 Q&A, Дэймон Линделоф и Карлтон Кьюз сказали, что в было включено несколько Пасхальных яиц, которые проливают свет на скелеты Адама и Евы, найденых Джеком в . Очень большая вероятность, что видео из Комнаты 23 содержало одно из этих Пасхальных яиц. * Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) комментарий: Комната 23 находится на острове Гидры, который сконструирован для зоологических экспериментов. Использовалась ли она только на людях или она использовалась на животных ранее? И если так, то на каких? Религия и Идеологии *'Библия' - "Бог любит Вас также, как Он любил Иакова" это отсылка на Малахию 1:2-3 и Послание к Римлянам 9:13. Певел цитирует Малахию показывая, что Бог решил благословить Иакова и его потомков и проклять Исава и его потомков. Благословение\проклятие не было основано на благочестии или греховности братьев, а на волю Божью ** Исав отдал свое право первородства Иакову. ** Джейкоб - это англифицированный вариант имени "Иаков". *'Буддизм' - "Посадите хорошее семя и вы будете с удовольствием собирать плоды" цитата из буддисткого текста Дхаммапада (англ.) * "Все мы последствие наших собственных мучений" и "ПОДУМАЙТЕ О СВОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ" схожа с буддисткими отсылками к Четырем Благородным Истинам. :* Фраза "Все меняется" схожа с буддисткой сутрой, которая утверждает: "Всё меняется, всё появляется и исчезает; но есть идеальное спокойствие, когда одно превышает оба и рождение и вымирание." Вопросы, оставшиеся без ответов * Каково назначение этой практики? * Есть ли связь между изображениями и текстом? * Почему любовь Богa к Иакову упоминается в прошедшем времени? * Как долго Карл находился там? * Смотрел ли Уолт видео? * Была ли эта техника использована на ком-либо другом? Ссылки * de:Room 23 en:Room 23 es:Room 23 fr:Pièce 23 it:Room 23 pl:Room 23 pt:Room 23 Категория:Места на Острове